Kallisti
by Translucent Darkness
Summary: Oneshot. Everything was planned from the beginning: Light's megalomania, the death note, L's involvement...Perfectly planned discord...planned by Misa.


A/N: _Kallisti_ is Greek for "to the most beautiful."

Disclaimer: I don't own DN.

_

* * *

_

All data deletion.

All thoughts fled L's mind leaving a single, stark conclusion: Watari was dead. Abruptly, theories and ideas rushed back to their usual places. L turned to the Kira task force. "Everyone! The shinig – " L's sentence was cut short by the strangled noises coming from Matsuda. Everyone turned to him. Clutching his chest, he sputtered and collapsed. A vacant expression overtook his normally overly enthusiastic visage.

Before anyone could rush to the young detective's side, Aizawa fell to his knees, death overcoming another task force member. Next came Mogi and then Light's father.

"Father!" Light exclaimed, running to the police chief. The heart attack was swift and efficient: Yagami Soichiro was dead before he hit the floor. _Damn you, Rem!_ Light thought. _What the hell are you doing?! _The young murderer was frantic. It seemed as though Rem had gone mad, killing anyone and everyone. What would stop her from killing Light?

"Light-kun? What's - " L's voice was once again stifled, this time by the distinct clicking of expensive heels coming from the corridor.

Misa, in all of her gothic glory, strode into the room, glancing amusedly at the fresh corpses littering the ground.

"Misa!" L spoke, his usually stoic voice laced with anxiety. "You need to get out of here. Everyone's dying and - "

Misa then did something that surprised the two survivors. She _laughed_. Not her normal, bubbly, grating laugh. This laugh was loud, full of mocking mirth.

"M-Misa?" Misa's new behavior was unnerving, even for Kira.

Behind Misa, Rem rose from the floor, a thin black notebook clutched in her spindly fingers. Next came Ryuk, noisily eating a large, red apple.

Light bit his tongue, refraining from calling out to the newly arrived shinigami. "Another one?" L muttered, his eyes boring into the apple-consuming god of death. Light was shocked. L had never touched the other death note. He shouldn't be able to see Ryuk!

"You look puzzled, Light," Misa commented. "Are things not proceeding according to plan?"

"Misa!" Light snarled. "What the hell are you doing?"

Misa pouted her perfectly painted lips. "I've grown tired of this game, Light. Once you kill L, everything will just be too…" Misa seemed to search for the appropriate word, "…_orderly_." The goth practically spat her chosen word as though it was something foul.

L's accusing stare swung to Light. "You are Kira."

Light dug his nails into his palms. Misa was such an _idiot_! "Misa, shut up, right now!"

Misa frowned. The petite woman seemed to grow taller then, her figure more overbearing. "I don't think you know who's really in charge here, Light." She stretched her arm out behind her. Rem dutifully dropped the death note into Misa's waiting palm. She held the note carefully. With one sweep of her manicured hand, the note changed. Instead of the black, paper-made weapon, Misa was now holding a large, golden apple.

Understanding fused with even more confusion in L's eyes. "Eris?" he whispered. Light turned to the detective, his puzzlement growing.

Eris, heretofore known as Misa, smirked. "Quite right, _L Lawliet_."

L gasped at her casual utterance of his name, causing Eris's grin to grow.

"Eris?" Light asked, unfamiliar with Greek mythology.

L turned slightly to the younger male. "Greek goddess of discord and chaos," he explained.

"Goddess?" Light sounded skeptical.

Eris smirked. "That's right, Light. _Goddess_. I have had quite a bit of fun, I must say." The goddess rolled the apple between her fingers, its golden surface reflecting the light at various angles. "After all, I have always wanted to meet the great detective L."

"Why go to such trouble?" L asked.

Eris chuckled. "Trouble? No trouble at all. I believe fun is a better word. Besides, it had to be done."

"What?" Light's confusion was growing.

Eris turned her black-lined eyes to L. "I had to be rid of the detective, and I wanted to mix in a bit of discord."

"Me? What did I do?" L asked.

The goddess played with her apple disinterestedly as she explained her reasoning. "You are a detective, L. The _greatest_ detective. There was a time when people would murder, rape, and pillage all willy-nilly, and it was chaotic, and it was _fun_. But you've got the criminals scared L. They're more hesitant, frightened that the great L will discover their plot. You've brought order to entropy, and that road just leads to Armageddon…and not the fun kind.

"I always thought it would be rather enjoyable to be involved in an international investigation," Eris commented. "I've instigated wars but never investigations. It was quite a bit of fun, but it has grown old."

"How did you know that whoever found the death note would use it on an international scale so as to attract L?" Light demanded.

"Because you're so _obvious_, Light. It didn't take any stretch of the imagination."

Light seemed flabbergasted. "I thought I hadn't been chosen…"

Eris laughed mockingly again. Holding the golden apple to the light, she allowed the words etched in its surface to be seen. "_Kallisti_, Light. Of course you'd been chosen. Now if we're quite done with explanations - "

"Why did you explain everything to us?" L queried.

Eris smiled languidly. "What's the point in having an end if the audience doesn't understand the climax?"

Bewilderment spread across L's countenance before the young detective released a gasp. Clutching his chest, eyes wide with horror, L fell to the ground.

Light watched terrified as the only other survivor died before him.

The clicking of heels caused Light to look up, coming face to face with the Goddess of Chaos herself. Holding the apple before the frightened boy, Eris said, "The game's over, Kira."

Pain erupted within Kira, his mind shutting down from sheer agony. He became weak, falling to the ground amid the other carcasses. As the world subsided and death became prodigious, Light saw with absolute clarity the golden words of his descent: _Kallisti_.


End file.
